


Crowns and Old Books

by VividVivian3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rivals to Lovers, Theres a happy ending i swear, no beta we die like men, no i will not beta this, rivals to pining idiots to strangers to lovers, sakuatsu brainrot, theyre both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividVivian3/pseuds/VividVivian3
Summary: sakusa kiyoomi and miya atsumu are modern royalty from rival families.and they have been rivals since birth. competing against each other in academics, sports, art and everything else. But as they debate or hold a sword against each other, they could never look away from each other, not even for a second.Not even on sakusas wedding.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first properly thought out story  
> if you wanna say hi or whatever im @mintytsumu on twt

He couldn't look away

Every competition, every event, and every fight

He looks at the same bored expression  
The same black hair and dark eyes  
He still feels the same fluttering in his chest

Sakusa Kiyoomi  
Was always put against him in every way possible since birth, they were rivals after all  
They were both born princes from rival families.

but behind the curtains and stages  
behind the medals and titles they fight over  
there were moments only they knew about. moments they never talk about.

Atsumu didn't know how it started but after all these years of fighting, he just laid there in his arms. There were rare days where they found a quiet place and just bask in each other's presence. just being with him was so comforting, and he can't figure out why  
why would they hold each other and tell secrets when no one else is around but the moment they step out of that safe space, they're entirely different people to each other  
gone are the light touches and soft gazes  
all everyone else sees is deadly glares and bruises from punches.

It's almost like they're in a secret relationship, but Atsumu doesn't know if there even is anything other than their rivalry between them. sometimes, he wonders if those moments he could never put a label on, are even real, it feels almost like a dream.  
He always wonders when this dream will end. He never wants it to end.

“Kiyoomi?”

Sakusa hums in response 

Atsumu thinks for a moment  
He doesn't know how to say it

“Nevermind”

‘I want us to stay like this forever’

He plays with kiyoomis hair

‘I don't care about labels and titles’

‘I don't care ‘

Atsumu is convinced that he was cursed

Cursed with the name ‘Miya’

He’d rather not think about why

•

“Where are you going”

Osamu stops Atsumu

“I just wanna walk around a bit before horseback riding”

“Ah, you're skipping”

“Shut it, just tell them Im not feeling well”

“Where do you even run off to Tsumu?”

“I told you, i'm just going for a walk”

He leaves his brother and heads to the library.

The library is always empty, you’ll only find old books and dusty shelves. But if you venture deep enough, you'll find a boy sitting on an old couch, surrounded by books

A boy with black hair and dark eyes

“You're late Miya”

“Late for what exactly?”

Sakusa just rolls his eyes in response

“Scoot over you're taking all the space”

Atsumu nudges him and sits beside him  
He lays his head on Atsumus’ shoulders

“Whatcha readin today Omi?”

“Don't mind, your pea brain would probably start hurting if i tried to explain.”

“Jerk”

Saksua intertwined their fingers 

They stay like this for two more hours until they had to leave for the dorms

Almost every day was like this ever since he found him in that secret corner of the library a few years ago. He doesn't know why he keeps coming back  
He doesn't know why he loves coming back

•

They were lying outside in an open field at the back of Atsumus’ house(read as mansion)  
Their parents were having another passive aggressive little get together  
They were lying outside in an open field at the back of Atsumus’ house(read as mansion)  
Their parents were having another passive aggressive little get together inside with some tea and biscuits  
they escape to the garden  
they lay there

"you look so prissy in your cute little get up omi"

"fuck off you look like you're wearing a table napkin miya"

"fuck you i look amazing, at least i tried to look good for our date"

"you look like shit."

"thanks dear"

sakusa did look pretty in his button up

he really looks like a prince

they lay in the grass and pick on flowers and leaves, messing up their outfits but they don't care, to each other they looked most beautiful already  
but they would never admit that

after they go back in, their parents rushed to them

"atsumu! your shirt is so dirty! what happened are you okay?"

"kiyoomi you're a mess! did you guys get in a fight again?"

none of them wanted to admit that they were lying in the grass together so no one said anything.

• 

it was one of those days where they were skipping class to browse through old dusty book around the library 

"hey omi"

sakusa hummed in response 

"what do you plan to do in the future"

sakusa shuts the book he was holding

"i don't really know. make decisions i won't regret, that's all I plan for now"

"Have you ever regretted any decisions up to now?"

"no"

atsumu smiles

sakusa finally found a book he likes, he grabs Atsumus' hand and drags him to the couch, rests his head on Atsumus' shoulders and reads away

he doesn't let go of his hand

atsumu can't look away

• 

atsumu doesn't like facing him in competitions but he only ever enjoys their competing when it's in a game of chess

he loves the tiny frown Omi makes when he makes a good move

he loves the focused look on omi's face 

he looks so calm

he loves that no one will notice the glances they exchange throughout the match

the pissed off expression on sakusas face is from him losing? no, it's from the thought that atsumu will brag about winning or at least a week after.  
and the smirk on Atsumus' face is from him being a cocky jerk? no, it's from him knowing that sakusa will ask for a rematch when they runaway to the library again and sakusa will lose again so they stay for a few more hours cause sakusa will not give up

it's so easy to miss the glint of affection in atsumus eyes

so no one ever noticed

• 

Atsumus' eyes are so expressive, if you know him well enough, you could look into his eyes and know what he feels or what he's thinking

Atsumus lively and expressive eyes contrasted with the dark unreadable eyes of sakusa  
and yet, those eyes that are darker than india ink, are Atsumus’ favourite 

he could never look away

•

and still he never looked away when he heard the announcement during the sakusa royal party 

many people gathered there, princes and princesses from all over the world came, also world leaders and celebrities

the whole world had their eyes on sakusa kiyoomi when the announcement was made

Kiyoomi was engaged

cheers were heard throughout the room  
people showing their support and happiness were all over the internet

everyone had their eyes on sakusa kiyoomi for that five minutes

and atsumu never looked away

kiyoomi looked at him 

he couldn't read the look on Atsumus' eyes

he looked away

•

it was a white wedding 

white roses, white dress, white suit

white snow

snow  
kiyoomi hated snow  
it was cold and it was useless 

"cmon omi let's make snow angels outside! we can't just sit here in this dusty probably haunted library and ignore the snow!"

"you can go if you want, i want for finish this book"

"okay omi, you can join me later if you want"

omi kinda wanted him to pester him more and maybe he would've said yes, but now he watches at atsumu runs through the field, tripping and falling face first into the snow, omi smiles and closes the book to rush outside and push atsumu back down

they make snow angels and throw snowballs at each other

snow  
kiyoomi loves snow  
it looks pure and clean  
and it holds precious memories now

•

atsumu watches as he waits for the wedding to start  
he watches as the snow layers outside

it's cold

"I'm surprised you're even allowed to his wedding, are you sure you're not gonna end up punching him later?"

"shut up samu, I'm not that immature"

"I'm just saying you should warn me in advance so I'm ready to stop you cause cmon give the guy a break it's his wedding"

it's his wedding

it still hasn't sunk in  
he still feels like he's gonna see him tomorrow and play a game of chess while they share a box of donuts

maybe that was just a dream  
maybe those hours of skipping class wasn't spent in a dusty library  
maybe those days they were lying at the grass was just made up  
maybe those smiles kiyoomi showed only to him weren't real  
cause why else would kiyoomi leave him  
why didn't he tell him  
did he regret it all?

•

he looks at kiyoomi at the altar  
his white suit fits him well  
hes wearing matching gloves  
and his hair was styled properly  
kiyoomi looked so beautiful

he could never look away

" speak now or forever hold your peace "

sakusa looks at atsumu

he felt his lips part  
but he didn't know what to say

" you may now kiss the bride "

and still atsumu didn't look away

all he could think of was

"why wasn't it me?"

•

a little over a year later, 

Miya Atsumu was married 

unfortunately, Sakusa Kiyoomi and his wife could not attend due to the birth of their first child

Atsumu still tried to look for him in the crowd

♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he holds his hand
> 
> it feels a little different
> 
> but it still feels like home

stuffy ballrooms pouring with over priced wine, velvet carpets with flashing cameras and nosy paparazzi, lavish brunches with food worth more than four digits, and sometimes dinners where they sit right in front of each other, these were the settings where they meet. not in secret parts of the garden or dusty library corners, no, they smile at each other as the cameras flash and make small talk as their wives converse.

the memories of sneaking away from the world to stay in their own were so far away almost as if they never happened. and Atsumu would think so if it wasn't for the look in Kiyoomi's eyes. he was always so hard to read but it's as if there was longing and sadness in his eyes, or sometimes fondness.

why did he have to look at him like that

Atsumu still couldn't look away

those dark eyes still pulling him closer

he was so far away

• 

"fancy seeing you here"

atsumu looks up from his phone 

"sakusa, it's been awhile"

"i saw you last week"

"it feels like years"

it technically has been

"have a seat, let's catch up"

An odd familiarity settles in the atmosphere

•

The dust in the air never seems to settle in this library. Atsumu is slumped over sakusa’s lap as omi uses his back as a hand rest for reading

“I’m hungry”

“Eat dust.”

“Omi, let’s steal food from the cafeteria”

“I’m not hungry” 

“But I’m hungry”

“That sounds like a you problem”

Sakusa pushes atsumu off and gets up to put the dusty book back on the shelf. When he turns back to the blonde he saw the flash of excitement in his eyes

“What is it”

“Lets sneak out!”

“What.”

“Lets go to that pretty coffee shop nearby, they have good cake”

“I cut class but i will not sneak out”

“Oh c'mon omi, it'll be a date” 

Sakusa hopes he cant see the blush on his face

“I'll only go cause you're gonna get lost and i don't want to be questioned by the police later if you go missing”

“Just say you care about me omi”

“Shut up”

Sneaking out wasn’t too hard. The security was surprisingly lax for a prestigious school, the hard part was crossing the road, both of them are extremely sheltered and never really experienced walking in the streets.

“Wow! There’s so many people!”

“Tsumu, stop running”

“Here hold my hand, I don't want to lose you”

Kiyoomi didn't hesitate to hold Atsumus hand. He practically dragged him to the coffee shop but he didn't mind, he felt safe with Atsumu, even with his sweaty hands and no concept of personal space, Kiyoomi felt safe.

When they got to the coffee shop they ordered more than 5 slices of cake and a few cookies, kiyoomi ate most of it of course,and also paid for all of it since atsumu forgot to bring his wallet.

It was a good first date.

•

So this is how they are now, they coincidentally meet at a coffee shop almost every week and if they don't see each other there, it's at a bakery or a restaurant. It almost feels nostalgic but the rings on their fingers shine as a reminder that this is all that's left. 

He wants to ask why

Why didn’t you tell me

Why are you acting like nothing happened

Why didn't you pick me

But Atsumu stays quiet every time they play chess or chat

Oh how beautiful, those dark eyes that still look at him with such fondness.

•

“I didn't see you for a few weeks i almost thought you were dead” 

“Im sorry Sakusa, i was a bit busy”

“How so?”

“My daughter was born”

Kiyoomi paused for a second

“Congratulations”

•

After that Atsumu stopped seeing Kiyoomi

For years they only exchanged force smiles and awkward handshakes during parties and events

But still,

He couldn't look away

Black hair and dark eyes

They've always had a special place in his heart

•

Years ago in one of Atsumu’s birthday parties

“Good evening Miya”

“You can just call me tsumu, no one else is around”

“Shut up”

They snuck out of the party and decided to look for Atsumu’s dog somewhere in the mansion cause omi likes dogs

“How do you not know where your dog is”

“They hid him okay! Now shuddup, why’re ya holding my hand?”

“Shut up, its dark, i don't want to lose you”

Eventually they find the dog and spend the rest of their night together

•

In another memory

“Why are you staring at me like that”

“What?”

“Stop it”

“I can't help it omi, you're beautiful”

Kiyoomi just stays quiet and keeps reading

“We’re graduating”

“Yeah”

“Will you forget me?”

He didn't answer

•

he found an old coffee shop, a little hidden away from the rest of the world and a little dusty. he was the only customer most of the time and it was always peaceful  
and along with the tranquility there was an atmosphere of nostalgia  
and in Atsumu's fifty years of living he only ever felt at home in dusty libraries with squeaky couches in high school  
and now, thirty years later, he still feels like Kiyoomi will walk through that door and sit across him to play a game of chess

But he hasn't seen Kiyoomi in years

many years

He moved to Europe around a decade ago and never said a word after that day in the coffee shop. it hurt, that was the second time he left him with no warning but who was atsumu to be upset? he was no one to him

Atsumu continued living, he recently became a grandfather and spent much time with his grandchildren.

he was genuinely happy

he learnt to love his wife

he loves his children and grandchildren 

he gave so much love and received more in return 

but he could never give his heart with all his love. it's not with him.

it's somewhere in europe

in the hands of someone who has broken it many times

and atsumu doesn't mind

he always knew that was his from the start

and so he spent his time in a coffee shop with dusty old books and creaking chairs, just feeling an old feeling similar to a simple time when he would wait.

the bell on the door rings

someone came in

"Kiyoomi"

"Hello Atsumu"

"why are you here?"

"i came back to japan and dropped by your house to say hello, your wife told me I'd find you here"

Kiyoomi sits across from him

black hair with strands of silver

dark eyes with wrinkles at the sides

he still looks the same  
he couldn't look away

"so you've finally picked up reading. what's that book about?"  
kiyoomi gestures to to book in his hands

"oh, it's just about a couple who can't be together, forbidden love that kind of crap"

"what a nice story, does it end well?"

"it was difficult but yes, it ends well"

"that's good. fiction is so nice, it's so far from reality and the happiness feels at reach"

"happiness is always at reach, you just have to reach a little farther"

kiyoomi smiles warmly at him

"are you happy Atsumu?"

"I think I'm content, but happiness is just a little out of reach for me, i could reach out but i don't think they'll reach back"

"have you ever tried?"

atsumu pauses for a second

"no"

"why haven't you"

"hmph. maybe they should try"

atsumu looks away but he could see the sad smile on kiyomi's face

"Tsumu, how does the book end?"

"they runaway and live happily ever after" 

kiyoomi gets up and sits beside him. he rests his head on his shoulder just like before

"Tsumu, would you run away with me and have our happily ever after?"

tears start running down his cheeks  
it almost feels like a dream

"okay"

he holds his hand

it feels a little different

but it still feels like home

they leave the coffeeshop and no one knows where they go

but they're home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im finally done idk doesnt feel that good but i think i got it right  
> thank you for reading!!!
> 
> if you wanna say hi or anything im @mintytsumu on twt

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna say hi or whatever im @mintytsumu on twt


End file.
